Taboo
by suseii
Summary: "¿Quién es él?" "¿Quién soy yo?" "¿Cómo es posible que yo me haya enamorado de ese hombre? O peor aún ¿Cómo es posible que me haya enamorado del hombre de mi madre?" DamonxElena
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecen a **Lisa J. Smith**… y la trama es completamente mia.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

"_¿Quién es él?"_

"_¿Quién soy yo?"_

Me equivoque al pensar tan sólo en un momento, que lo nuestro podría funcionar. Él es mi padrastro y yo solo una niña tonta, con un deseo incontrolable hacia él. No podía dejar de pensar en sus caricias, en sus besos arrebatados, en él haciéndome el amor. Ambos enamorados haciendo algo estúpidamente infantil y rotundamente prohibido; pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en el daño que le haríamos a mi madre si se enterara de lo nuestro.

"_¿Cómo es posible que yo me haya enamorado de ese hombre? O peor aún ¿Cómo es posible que me haya enamorado del hombre de mi madre?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ya se viene el primer capitulo...<em>**


	2. Aquellos Días

**Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecen a **Lisa J. Smith**… y la trama es completamente mia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>** 1**

**Aquellos Días**

_6 Meses Antes:_

–Mamá, te juro que por mas que veo, no me gusta nadie en la escuela. – sonreí tímidamente hacia mi madre. Ambas compartíamos nuestra hora del té; pero no el tradicional, sino, ambas sentadas en una hamaca tomando té helado en el patio. Esa era nuestra tradicional hora del té, ella fumaba un cigarrillo mientras yo comía galletas.

–Cariño, tal vez sea por que no lo buscas. Todo llega a su debido tiempo. – mi madre me veía con esa sonrisa, la que curaba mis pesadillas cuando estaba pequeña y cuando caía. Aquella que siempre me levantaba.

–¿Que me dices de ti mamá? ¿Estas saliendo con alguien? – la mire curiosa mientras colocaba el popote entre mis labios para tomar un sorbo de mi té.

–Pues…- tomo el cigarrillo en su boca para después exhalar el humo por encima de nosotras. – Es un hombre muy guapo…– enarco su ceja mirándome –Se llama Damon Salvatore. – me miro esperando mi reacción – Lo conocí en el trabajo. – finalizo y ambas nos quedamos en silencio.

–¿Qué? – pregunte rompiendo ese pequeño silencio. Mi madre no sabía cómo ocultar esas cosas.

–Bueno, yo sé que llevamos muy poco tiempo saliendo hija; pero creo que él es el indicado… Entonces le pedí que viniera a vivir con nosotras. – se veía preocupada por mí. Aunque si lo estaba, porque un hombre vendría a vivir a mi casa. Pero no diría nada, más que nada lo hacia por mi madre. Ella tuvo que sufrir al traerme al mundo completamente sola, ya que mi padre ni siquiera quiso saber de mi cuando se entero que mi madre estaba embarazada. Entonces… ¿Por qué no darle esa oportunidad de ser feliz?.

–¿Y que es lo que te preocupa? – pregunte, haciendo que relajara su expresión.

–¿Que tal vez él sea alguien desconocido para ti? ... Elena, me preocupa que tu no lo aceptes y estas en todo tu derecho. Ambas hemos aprendido a ser la una para la otra solamente. – mi madre me miraba con aquella mirada protectora. Yo sabia que si se lo proponía seria mi chaleco antibalas, sería mi burbuja; pero no iba a dejar que su sueño cayera sin antes haberlo intentado.

–¿Espera que yo le dé permiso, Katerina? - la mire como niña pequeña.

–Te prometo que intentaremos ser una familia. Se lo mucho que un padre te ha hecho falta hija. – mi madre me acariciaba el cabello mientras me imaginaba una figura paterna. Aquel al que le tuviera que pedir permiso para salir y que me exigía llegar temprano; él que inspeccionara a mi futuro novio -si es que tenía- y le advirtiera las reglas y horarios de la casa. Nunca fui una chica problemática; pero no creo que un poco de orden me venga mal.

–¿Y cuando se mudará mama? – al parecer no era la pregunta que ella esperaba; pero entonces me arrepentí de decirla. Mi madre era una persona de pocas palabras y sentía que ella no quería hablar más del tema.

–Este lunes… ¿Te parece demasiado pronto? – mi madre miraba hacia otro lado evitando encontrarse con mis ojos.

–Mami…– tome su rostro haciendo que me mirara. Ella miraba hacia mi asustada –Lo que tu hagas y decidas está bien. Si tú crees que él es el indicado, te apoyo mamá es tiempo que tú seas feliz – sonreí cálidamente mientras sentía unas gotas de una lluvia que comenzaban a caer, mientras la amenaza de las nubes grises se aproximaban. Ambas nos levantamos de la hamaca caminando hacia la casa.

–Hija mía… Te amo tanto y muchas gracias por apoyarme, se que todo saldrá bien y que seremos felices… aun mas de lo que ya somos – tomo mis manos apretándolas cariñosamente –Te prometo que serás feliz, lo presiento hija. – entonces miro hacia el reloj y se dispuso a cocinar para la cena.

Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación y entonces me tire en la cama dándole vueltas al asunto. Yo se que tal vez y sí, era demasiado pronto; pero no podía ignorar el brillo en los ojos de mi madre. Era el mismo brillo que portaba el día en que recibí mi primer reconocimiento, por tener excelentes calificaciones en la escuela. Ella sonreía en mis logros y me alentaba a seguir adelante. Entonces, decidí hacer lo mismo por ella.

–¡Elena la cena esta lista! – oí a mi madre llamarme y entonces baje hacia la cocina. Habían 3 platos en la mesa.

–¿Va a venir hoy? – mi pregunta sonó más a un interrogatorio, así que entonces me relaje un poco. Oí el timbre y mi madre me miro esperando que yo fuera la que abriera.

–Yo abro mama, no te preocupes. – me dirigí hacia la puerta. Respire hondo y la abrí, allí estaba él, apuesto, se veía maduro y a la vez rebelde. Su cabello estaba un poco húmedo debido a la llovizna que estaba cayendo y su chaqueta estaba un poco mojada.

–Tu debes ser Elena… Hola soy Damon, Damon Salvatore mucho gusto – extendió su mano hacia mi mientras yo, torpemente la tomaba estrechándola cuidadosamente.

Lo hice pasar dirigiéndolo hacia la cocina. Cuando se disponía a darle un beso de saludo en los labios a mi madre, ella volteo para recibirlo en la mejilla. Sonrojada y apenada miro hacia donde estaba yo. Forcé una sonrisa, como si nada pasara y tome asiento mientras mi madre servia la cena.

– ¿Como te fue en el trabajo cariño? – Damon miraba a mi madre tomando su mano por encima de la mesa. Parecía que por un momento, ambos ignoraban mi presencia.

–Fue tranquilo, como cualquier otro – mi madre se sonrojaba e intentaba no mirarme. Así que trate de ignorarlos un poco y comencé a comer.

La cena paso tranquila, entonces cuando termine de comer intente levantar mi plato; pero mi madre me lo impidió y me dijo que merecía un descanso de los quehaceres de la casa. Entonces subí a mi habitación y encendí mi portátil, conectándome en el mensajero instantáneo.

_Bonnie__ dijo:_

· ¿Qué Tal?

Sonreí. Mi mejor amiga y yo, pasábamos -algunas veces- horas enteras platicando, ya que ella tenia un trabajo de medio tiempo y después de la escuela no la veía.

_Elena__ dijo:_

· Bien, tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

La pregunta curiosa de mi amiga no se hizo esperar. Comencé a teclear rápidamente, contándole lo del nuevo inquilino en mi casa… lo guapo que era y como mi madre se veía feliz. Ella solo me respondía con preguntas acerca de mi y como había tomado la noticia; pero, no me cansaba de decirle que aguantaría todo, con tal de ver a mi madre feliz.

Nos sorprendió la medianoche y nosotras seguíamos platicando. Alguien toco a mi puerta. Antes de pararme a abrir la puerta, cerré mi portátil dejándola en la mesita de noche. Abrí la puerta encontrándome a mi madre, la deje entrar y ella tomo asiento en mi cama.

–¿Qué pasa mamá? – sentí que volveríamos a tener otra platica incomoda.

–Solo quería darte las buenas noches hija– dijo antes de darme un beso en la frente, para luego salir de mi cuarto.

–Buenas noches mamá – me arrope con el edredón de mi cama.

No pude dormir, solo me quede mirando la lluvia que escurría por mi ventana.

Esa fue la primera noche que no pude dormir bien…

.

.

.

.

.

El día amaneció nublado. Era sábado y eso significaba salir con mis amigas.

Tomamos un café y Bonnie propuso una noche de chicas en su casa. Tome el móvil y llame a mi madre, pidiendo permiso -aunque la respuesta ya la sabia-, ella me diría que si, así que le avise que en la noche pasaría a recoger mis cosas y colgué.

Bonnie se estaciono en la noche frente a mi casa. Baje rápidamente dirigiéndome hacia mi cuarto entonces escuche unas risas en la recamara de mi madre y escuche la voz de _él._

Me apresure a tomar mis cosas en mi habitación y salí rápidamente, subiéndome al auto con Bonnie para después llegar a su casa. Allí ya nos esperaban Caroline y Sofia, así que subimos a la recamara de Bonnie y nos dispusimos a tener nuestra noche de chicas.

El cotilleo no se hizo esperar, hablamos por horas de la escuela, de los chicos guapos y de los que no lo eran tanto; de las cirugías de algunas y de la ropa de otras; pero el momento llego cuando todas comenzaron a interrogarme acerca de mi nuevo padrastro.

–Pero, así nada más… ¿Vas a dejar que un desconocido juegue el rol de tu papa? – Caroline y sus preguntas inapropiadas se hicieron presentes.

–No veo nada de malo, mi madre lo conoce bien y ya lo hablamos ambas, intentaremos que todo salga bien. – tome la almohada y me recosté en el suelo mientras Bonnie le pintaba las uñas a Sofia.

–Y enserio… ¿Esta guapo? ... Digo, será tu padrastro, así que no te fijes demasiado- Sofía comento tímidamente y le lancé una almohada todas reímos.

–Pues, en fin… ¿Adivinen quien me invito a salir? - la voz de Caroline interrumpió nuestras risas y agradecí que cambiara el tema. La comenzamos a interrogar, mientras sin tanto esfuerzo nos contaba como Tyler Lockwood, la había invitado a salir el domingo por la tarde.

Después de las risas, cotilleo, pedicura, mascarillas y una película romántica nos venció el cansancio y en silencio nos quedamos dormidas.

Siempre soñaba lo mismo, un chico en la oscuridad del bosque me tenía contra un árbol y se acercaba a besarme, lo cual disparaba mi excitación y lo hacíamos contra ese árbol. Mi sueño comenzó como siempre.

Yo caminaba en el bosque y escuchaba su voz mientras anochecía, entonces me recargaba en un árbol y el salía de la oscuridad, acercándose, acechándome hasta que llegaba y me besaba el cuello, llevando sus manos a mi cintura para acariciarme, pasando su lengua por mi oído; entonces la luna ilumino su rostro haciendo que me despertara sobresaltada. Era _él_, era Damon. Había soñado con mi padrastro.

* * *

><p><em>-tonito musical de suspenso-<em>

_¡cha cha cha chaaaan!_

**Gracias por leerlo y es uno de mis primeros fics**

**suelo hacer muchos de Twilight los cuales estan en mi computadora**

**a la espera de que mi hermosa Beta** _Ro-Ro Hale_

**me ayude con esas monstrousidades , ella tiene talento para eso...**

** TE AMO :D**

**No soy nueva en FF, sino que mi cuenta solo la usaba para leer**

**soy una adicta a la lectura pero me distraigo con el internet**

**así que esta es mi joya mas preciada, ya que cuando no tienes distracciones escribes mejor**

**_si leiste por favor deja reviews amo las opiniones y les doy prioridad (aveces XD)_**

**Atte. Suseii**


End file.
